


Assassination classroom - Rewind

by orphan_account



Category: Assassination Classroom
Genre: Also main campus students are kind of there I guess, Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Angst, F/M, Fix it fanfiction, Fluff, I hope, Is it me or do people like making their favourites suffer?, Karasuma Tadaomi centric, Karasuma be nicer because he'll regret it, Lol Karasuma knows what's it's like to be one sided, Panic Attacks, Post-Traumatic Stress Disorder - PTSD, Tadaomi is traumatised thanks to me?, There was some gore, Time Travel, at the beginning, not that bad
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-06-15
Updated: 2020-06-28
Packaged: 2021-03-04 04:29:01
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 18
Words: 8,423
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24737698
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: The mission of Class 3-E has failed, and only one person has unknowingly returned. Karasuma tries to keep everything normal, without of course being suspicious. But of course that's impossible, nothing ever goes right for him
Relationships: Class 3-E & Irina Jelavić, Class 3-E & Karasuma Tadaomi, Class 3-E & Korosensei (Assassination Classroom), Irina Jelavić & Karasuma Tadaomi, Irina Jelavić/Karasuma Tadaomi, Karasuma Tadaomi & Korosensei, Korosensei/Yukimura Aguri
Comments: 2
Kudos: 70





	1. What happened? Why?

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The end never came, and instead restarted in one of the most painful ways Karasuma could ask for.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hello! I am sorry for not writing summaries, I didn't know

An alarm rang. A hand smashed it off the table, the poor clock breaking to bits as it fell to the ground. Karasuma woke up with a start, sweating profusely. He took in deep breaths, events of a few minutes ago playing in his hazed mind.

_The reaper 2.0 attacked Korosensei furiously, Yanagisawa supporting him all the way. The creature slowly hainfed the upper hand as he learnt his enemies movements, and counter attacked._

_Just as hope had begun to sprout within them, a tentacle pierced through one of the students. Takebayashi was lifted of the ground, a tentacle through his chest where his heart beat. The tentacle, covered in blood, threw him away._   
_The students gasped, eyes wide and tearful as they watched their dying friend thrown away like a ragdoll. Korosensei grew black as fury over took him._

_Just as Terasaka ran after his friend, barely lifting one foot to move, an other tentacle pierced his body. The repeat of Takebayashi happened 27 times, until only Korosensei and the two teacher stood. Feeling and pain gripped at his chest as the pool of blood reached his shoes._   
_Irina besides him fell to the floor, weeping as Korosensei himself cried tears of pain, defending himself against 2.0._

_A figure stopped stepped out of the shadows, revealing his carzed smile as he fmhekd up a small bluenette who coughed and breathed heavily._

_"Takaoka!", the shiver in Karasuma's voice was apparent, when Takaoka's smile widened. "Fearful are we? Well you should", he stabbed a knife in Nagisa's wrist and tore it off, making the boy scream._

_His legs shook, unable to move forwards. Breathing only hurt. 'Probably have one or two broken ribs. Damn'._   
_Just as he found the strength to move a yellow liquid splashed over him and Irina. The sticky and thick texture frightened him to the core._   
_'It better be mucus. A-anything, but bl-ood', he turned his head slowly, only to regret it._

_Korosensei lay himself in a pool of blood, yellow blood that covered him. More screams from Nagisa forced the tears from his eyes. Irina took out a pistol, aiming it at Takaoka, who grinned._

_"Irina! Stop!", just as he jumped for her, a tentacle grabbed his neck and fling him away. It grabbed his foot, and help him upside down as he watched a tentacle stab through her chest, eyes widening in terror._

_'Why? Why can't I do anything?', Nagisa's screams beside him grew louder as he reached fro an anti sense knife, only for his hand to suddenly disappear, to be replaced with severely intense pain._

_He gritted his teeth to stop the screaming, as he turned his arm to his eye sight. Blood pouted from his right hand, or arm. The hand lay on the floor, suddenly crushed by a tentacle. He looked around. No one moved a muscles._

_They were all dead._

_The fear disappeared, only to be replaced with pain and sadness. Unbearable pain, in his heart. Every time it beat, the pain became unbearable with every breath he took. Watching Nagisa suffer, Takaoka torturing him in the worst ways, and seeing the blood, his eyes filled with tears._

_"Crying?! Ahahahaha, how weak Karasuma! And to think they sent you to watch these kids? Wen you couldn't protect a single one? Pathetic! This government is pathetic!", Takaoka's crazed lsughter rang in his ears._

_Suddenly, nothing held his foot anymore as he flew towards the old campus. The walls collapsed on him as he hit them head first. His hands went straight to his head, were a new pain blossomed. But it didn't matter, he couldn't feel it against the mental pain._

_Something hit his body. Karasuma opened his eyes, to see Nagisa's face, contorted into absolute pain scream at him. His shoulders soon, as he took in shallow breaths, as a hand reached for the head, blood speaking it. The screams ripped themselves out of his throat before he could stop them._

_The crazed laughter continued to play in his head as their deaths replayed over like a broken tape. Their screams, the blood, the pain._

_He looked up ti's ee a tentacle headed straight to him. He dodge and minimise the pain, or he could let it kill him. It was the better option after all. It headed straight for his head, and everything went black._

Karasuma kicked a wooden chair, sweating through his night clothes. His hair no longer in its usual upwards spike, instead messy and ruffled from his nightmare. The tears slipped from his eyes as he punched the floor, shoulders shaking.

A small light opened, where his phone was. His hand shakily reached for it, and the date shook him.

'April 3rd, 2016', the year hadn't even started. What? He quickly dressed himself into his suit and ran out the house. Too slow, he wasn't moving fast enough.

The streets were a blur, as he bumped into multiple people, murmuring quiet apologies. Still too slow. The mountain came into view, and he sprinted to the top. As he reached the top, the peaceful scenery greeted him, a small, gentle wind vkwoing quietly. The old campus was fine, no blood pluddled on the floor. No heads, or severed hand.

In fact, Karasuma had his right hand. It shook, like his whole body. Even through the warmth of April, his body shook. Shivered. The sunlight hit his eyes head on, making him wince. He checked his phone, the time reading '5am'. Slowly, he walked down the hill, slowing his heart rate. He really needed to work on his stamina, and strength and speed. And dexterity. He would be useless, just like last time.

Because he doesn't want to see that ever again.


	2. Assassination Time

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The sight of everyone only served to scare him, almost as if this was a simple dream, that in reality he was still in the school mountain, caked in blood and the only one alive.
> 
> The fear never disappeared, but hope began to sprout.

That night, he watched the moon. Sleep never came, only the sights of his dead students and colleagues, as well as love.

The calming glow of the full moon, lulling him into sleep, only for the flashes of monstrosity to appear. Karasuma took in deep breaths, the pain ever present in his chest. Karasuma no longer sported the stern eyes he had Erth class, instead they were heavy, lacking in sleep. Bags weighed his eyes, droopy and dazed.

Just as the sun appeared and the moon became distant, the moon exploded into a crescent.

'About time, Korosensei'.

His limbs ached from a long session of work out. He wasn't strong enough, he could only watched as they died. As he lost his right hand. There was no physical pain, only his heart ached. His limbs shook, and ached but he couldn't feel it anymore, not over the strong pain in his heart.

Just as he washed his face the tears slipped from his eyes. He washed them away, before showering and readying himself.

Just as he opened the door, his car greeted him. The temptation as great, to just sit back and drive instead of tire out his already aching limbs but instead he chose to take out the car keys from his keyring, and throw them into a drawer. 

The walk would have been long, had he not ran. Just as he walked into the ministry of defense, his superiors and colleagues greeted him. A sudden warmth spread through his chest, overtaking the pain for a while. He greeted them back robotically, as he would normally. Yet the shaking of his hands would not stop. He entered the meeting room, not really paying attention, since he knew what was going to happen. The screen half showed the moon, while the otherside showed Korosensei in santa costume. A small smile made its way onto his lips, but he quickly shook his head. 'That man never changes'. 

The meeting ended, and he made his way up to the classroom with the weapons. The class, unsuspecting of anything sat down in their seats, until Korosensei and the government agents walked into the room.

"Nice to meet you. I'm the one disintegrated part of the moon", the octopus started, "And next year at this time I'm going to do the same thing to your planet earth. Also, I'm your new teacher. I hope we get along", he ended. The class blanched, just as they had done before. His chest stung, and he bit his lip to stop a wince. 

"My name's Karasuma. I'm from the ministry of defense", he introduced himself, "What I'm about to tell you... Is extremely confidential. This is a top secret operation, and i need your help. To put it bluntly, I want you to kill this monster!", monster sounded so wrong, but he had to keep appearances.

The class stared in shock before Mimura questioned the octopus, calling him an alien. Korosensei fumed red, protesting to such a claim. A swell of amusement grew in Karasuma, as he explained the circumstances. As he explained, he took out his anti sensei knife, attempting, or not really, to stab the octopus who dodged and manicured his eyebrows instead. 

"That would be boring", the octopus said as he closed the box of tools. He placed a tentacle on Karasuma's shoulder, who just sighed, " Although i have no intention of getting killed, I want to be the teacher of class 3-E at kunugigaoka junior high".

Again, the class blanched, still questioning this situation. "We... don't know. But we accepted his offer, under the condition that he never harms any students. At least while he's teaching we'll be able to keep an yet on him. And best of all... thirty of you... can attempt to kill him everyday at close range!!", he finished. 

Sonokawa and Tsuruta handed out the knives and guns, before they left with him to report.

as soon as he went home, Karasuma went back to training, using his left hand more than anything. Target practise, shooting and knife work. Muscle training, speed training. By the time the sun set, he laid on the floor, panting heavily as he sweat through his clothes. Flashes from that time kept appearing, keeping him awake that night too.


	3. Baseball Time

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Sleep never came anymore, and cooking was slowly returning as a habit. The students were completely pessimistic, he had forgotten how different they were.

Karasuma arrived at the old campus, feeling drained. Lack of sleep and extra training did not go well together. 

He opened the door, entering with his colleagues, "Report! Have you figured out a way to kill him yet?". 

"It's impossible, Karasuma-san", Isogai sighed. Mimura leaned on his desk, "He's too fast", he complained. 

"You know what he's doing after school today? Hes gonna drop by new york city to catch a baseball game. How are we supposed to kill a guy that moves at mach 20?".

Karasuma pointed to them, "I have absolute faith that you'll succeed", he truly did, just as they would have last time, "Where the armies of the world cannot". 

"Afterall, he always returns every weekday to teach you. If you don't do something about him something soon... He will destroy the earth after you graduation!".

How much he hated doing this, constantly reminding them they are the only hope of this world. Giving them harsh glares, strongly reminding them of their fate. 

"You saw what he did to the moon... And that's just a lifeless hunk of rock! He's too dangerous to be left alive! And this classroom is the only place in the world where we can kill him!!", even though he died out side of the classroom, though you could still call that part of the classroom.

Where he used to teach, where he will be teaching. 

The students looked down, and the guilt hit him hard. Truly, he hated his job at times. 

The run home was tiring. Upon entering home he simply collapsed on the bed. The sun passed and the moon rose while he simply laid there before deciding on something to eat. 

The fridge had a few noodle packs and burgers along with some fresh foods to cook with. Irina had taught him to cook properly when they lived together, so that he would never clog his arteries with the amount of noodles and burgers he ate. 

Even though he never actually did the cooking, since Irina insisted. He took out the cooking ware with a sigh, and prepared to make hamburger steak. Cutting the onions while the steak sizzled somehow was easier than last time. How Irina laughed her head off as he blinked back the tears and but the onion with a lot of effort. 

How she'd hold his hands through it and together they enjoyed the first thing he had ever made. Just as he served it, a small smile made its way into his face. It tasted quite nice, maybe he should cook more often. 

But that meant going to the shops and buying food. Karasuma sighed, not feeling like socialising much. 


	4. Service Time

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Seeing the chairman was quite refreshing, even if he was back to his tyranny.  
> The students looked so joyful, and it made his heart swell. Next to come was Akabane and Irina... His heart was not beating faster than a train!

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Lol Karasuma knows what it's like to suffer from a one sided love know, serves him right unfortunately. Anyways hope you enjoyed

The chairman's office was as dark as always, and quite spacious. The man in front of him had his usual sly smile on his face, even though he saw the fatherly smoke he once have his son after his confrontation with Korosensei.

He explained how he would now be Class 3-E's P.E teacher, and the man didn't even turn around. How rude. Karasuma left the office with Tsuruta, who praised the principal's understanding, to which he countered eith how the government was paying him a lot of money. Two students walked by, who he recognised as the two bullies who constantly chased after Nagisa.

A flash of his severed head pass through his eyes, to which he startled. "Karasuma-san?!", his colleague called in worry. Karasuma shook his head, willing the tears away as he responded, "I'm fine, just a little tired. I haven't gotten much sleep", not entirely a lie, since he didn't really get any sleep.

He would have to find a way to sleep before he died from a lack of it.

He walked down the halls, Tsuruta trailing. The worry was evident in his face, but he didn't voice it out. They parted ways at the bottom of the mountain, and Karasuma decided to climb the cliff where the red haired students had jumped off before being saved by the octopus.

The climb was surprisingly easier than before. If his body was still the same, Karasuma wood have been panting by the tone he got to the top, arms shaking. The cliff was very tall, sure he could carry Irina and climb, but he had trained a lot by then. Maybe he retained everything from last time? That would be useful.

He made sure his suit was perfect, before walking towards the old campus from the entrance with a suitcase in hand. Kayano passed him holding bamboos, seemingly in a hurry. She noticed him as she ran by, calling out to him, "Karasuma-san! Hello!", she greeted.

"Hello", he gave back, much calmer than the bounding girl. To think such a happy go lucky girl had tentacles implanted in her truly shook him to the core. Her acting was being perfection, almost. "I'll be you're P.E teacher from how on. I hope to get along".

She nodded, "Then from now on, it's Karasuma-sensei!", he felt a small smile build from the name. The familiar name he preffered best. He quickly stopped the smoke, keeping a straight face, "Where is he by the way?", he questioned, despite knowing the answer.

She explained the flower bed situation, and how he had let his elf be tied to a tree as an apology. They walked over to the octopus, who swung around, dodging every blow.

Once again, Karasuma found himself sighing, before letting a quiet laugh. How he missed those days.

The branch broke, and Karasuma found himself holding in a snort, the students attacking with fury as he panicked and ran away onto the campus top.

Mocking them, then doubling the homework. 'How petty'.

He surveyed the students with pride, 'Truly, they were amazing. Even being the deadlast and constant target of discrimination, they carried on the assassination with joy and excitement'.

Karasuma's onyx eyes trailed to where the octopus had left, 'The only problem now was midterms, as well as Akabane-kun and Irina'.

Irina huh? 

He didn't love Irina, like she doesn't like him either. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'm probably going to keep the updating after Kunugigaoka year 3 watches assassination classroom manga version, because then I'll have a pretty good grasp of the chapter and can adapt it to the story better.


	5. Fundamental Time

Karasuma truly missed seeing his students so inexprirenced, instead of them constantly having him on his toes. Almost killing him with fake knives.

The octopus watched as he had them run through their knife drills, in his ridiculous P.E outfit, "Shouts resouinf across the sports ground on a sunny afternoon. How peaceful. Or it would be if the students didn't have weapons", he sweated. 

"Swing your knives through eight strikes without hesitation!", he called, "No matter how you stand, don't lose you balance!!". 

To keep up appearances, Karasuma decides to be just as mean, "Didn't I tell you to make yourself scarce during my lesson?", he questioned. "From today onward I'm in charge of P.E". 

He pointed to the sand box, "Even if I drive you away it won't do any good will it. Go play in that sand box over there, at least". 

The octopus teacher cried as he started playing with the sand, "You're so cruel, Karasuam-sa-, Karasuma-sensei. My P. E class is polular with the students". 

Said students immediately shut down the idea, as they complained about the difference in their capabilities. Karasuma almost let out a smile of smugness. Almost. 

Just about now, Mawhara would question the credibility of this training, and he would have to show them again why. It felt weird, but also nice. Because they weren't as strong as he last trained with them. Meaning he needed no effort to dodge since he was too tired. 

"Alright, Maehara-kun, Isogai-kun, come at me with those knives. If you're able to strike me, you'll be allowed to end class early". 

They looked unsure, "Don't worry, these knives don't hurt us humans", he re assured. Maehara shrugged, and Isigai went first. The knife was slow, and Karasuma evaded it by moving to the side. Isigai fell forwards, losing balance. 

Maehara went it for the next one, to which Karasuma easily pushed it aside. They kept attacking, each time Karasuma would dodge or push them away. "As you can see, even with little training, I can handle the knife work of two amateurs", he mocked. 

They bristled, just like last time, and went in for at the same time. He grabbed their wrists, before flipping then gently, as to keep them from harms way. 

He couldn't hurt them anymore, not with how close he got to them, even if they weren't. 

"If you can't get a single hit on me, you haven't got a snowball's chance in hell". He looked back, only to irk at the creature, "Look, as we were sparring, he built an osaka castle, brewed tea and changed clothes!", he said, gritting his teeth. 

"That's so frustrating", Maehara seethe. 

"Once everyone can get at least one strike on me, the chances of hitting him will increase". 

"Thank you very much!", they chorused. 

Just as Karasuma put his blazer on, he could hear a few students talk about him. 

Korosensei chewed on a tissue, "Karasuma-sensei, you're trying to steal my popularity, aren't you?". 

The male teacher scoffed, 'What popularity?'. He turned around and threw a knife, giving him a small but sly smile, "I don't know, am I?", he turned away, "But I remember, in your contract is says, 'the school has the right to add a new teacher when they want to, all in the name of killing you", he stated coldly. 

Korosensei switched out his tea robes for his original teaching ones, placing the hat on his head, "My name isn't you, please call me Korosensei, the name my students game me". 

Karasuma walk past, completely ignoring him. He heard a cry from behind him, making him smirk a little, 'Knwo you'll know how I felt for the year of torment you gave me'. 

Looking up, a familiar red head stood on the stairs. 


	6. Karma Time

'Akabane Karma, the boy was quick witted and strong. He was also the first one ever to damage the octopus', Karasuma watched with mild interest as Karma greeted the target, expert concealing the hand from the unknowing teacher.

Just as he grabbed his hand, Karasuma closed his eyes and started to walk back to the faculty office, hearing a gooey splash and the taunt of the red devil.

Returning to his reports, still on time despite his troubles. The door slip open not too long after, and Akabane walked in, acknowledging the teacher with a nod. Karasuma watched him rummage in the freezer, before huffing.

"He hid it in the box, the key is in his drawer", he supplied. Karma looked shocked, before smirking, "Thanks sensei", walked out once having stolen the gelato.

He ran home as usual, but on the way down the mountain saw the octopus fly by. Of course, he was planning on first hand embarrassment for him. Poor Akabane-kun.

The sun was almost down when he sat down the on the chair, completely exhausted and drenched from sweat. He was too tired. Too tired to acknowledge the grumbling in his stomach, or to get up and make dinner or lunch.

He was tempted to make something or at least grab something, but didn't bother.


	7. Time To choose

Morning came faster than he expected, and he quickly got ready, showering and dressing before going on his usual run. He stopped by the cliff, debating climbing it or not. He shook his head, 'I'll just go on certain days. Maybe Tuesdays and Thursdays, when no one's there ".

He walked up the mountain today, conserving needed energy to teach the students and train at night. Reaching the summit, he entered the building and entered the faculty office, starting on his daily reports. He couldn't afford them to be late and improper. 

The day passed quickly, and put of curiosity, Karasuma decided to watch Karma's genius attempt. That boy was a true genius, even if he flubbed the finals. But those weren't his problems. 

Just as he entered his house, he was greeted by the octopus. Startling he grabbed a pistol shot it. The target just dodged, "Ah! Karasuma-sensei, sorry to intrude. I was just wondering, as fellow colleagues, whether you were alright?", he asked meekly, as if he didn't have permission to ask him. Karasuma, for a bit, just stared, a little dazed. His brain finally decided to reply, "Yes, why?". He didn't think he needed to ask. At times the octopus was very perceptive, too perceptive. He would catch on to tiny details like a habit. Karasuma shook his head, he shouldn't be surprised, that was the former god of death in front of him, after all.

"Is that so? Well, I'm not sure, but you seem very on edge", Karasuma's hand twitched, "And you do seem very tired", he suppressed a yawn by biting harshly on his tongue. He took a deep breath through his nose, "I'm perfectly fine", he walked over to the table and got his laptop out, "Now if you don't mind, I'll getting on with my work". And with that, the target nodded and left. 

As soon as Karasuma was sure the octopus was out of ear shot, which a took a while, he went back to training, ignoring the starved call from his stomach. 

That night, he didn't get any sleep either.


	8. Toxin Time

Morning that day took too long to arrive. Karasuma waited in agony for the sun, but it never rose. The room seemed smaller than ever, and breathing became hard. Every breath he drew were shorter than the last. That day played over and over in his mind, taunting and mocking him for being a failure. The same fear grappled his heart as he shook. Beads of sweat formed on his forehead, along eighth more on his neck that rolled down his spine. 

He kicked the door open and ran out. Only the destroyed and bloodied old campus occupied his eyes as he ran. The tears slipped from his eyes before he could wipe them away, and the wind ruffled his hair and clothed stronger than ever. His legs came to a stop, and he looked up to see the classroom in its usual condition. Old but functioning. 

The sun had risen by now, and he choked his watch for the time. '7 48 am'. Karasuma took in deep breaths and smoothed his hair and clothes, before remembering he didn't have his suitcase, nor laptop. He sighed and ran back to his house. Upon entering, he was completely out of breath, and utterly tired, as well as hungry. Deciding to save his breath, he reached for his work case and his car keys, before hopping into his car and driving to the old campus. He made it in time, only barely covering how shriveled he was.

The day went by as normal, Okuda-san tried to poison Korosensei, and was asked if they wanted to work together on one that would kill him. He was tempted to say 'no, don't listen to him', but though the better of it.

Everything that happened in that class room, all except that moment was needed. Everything thya happened was a lesson that needed to be taught.

Karasuma finished teaching his lesson, already seeing some improvements within the class. He kept a particular eye on Nagisa, but he never showed an ounce of bloodlust.

That day he drove home as fast as possible and ate a cup of ramen. He was still hungry, but knew if he ate more he would just throw it up. 

The next day came much quicker, thanks to his luck, and he jogged as normal to the school. The octopus finished his lesson on 'how important language was to an assassin'. He left around that time, just in time to get a call. His superiors spoke of Irina, that she would be employed from tomorrow onwards. Still he felt no excitement over her, no love or any emotion at all.

It was weird. And he didn't like it. 


	9. Breat Time

Seeing Irina as her... Rude self, for better sentencing, was more than jarring. Everyone he looked at her, he would forget the young yet fiesty woman she was, and only see a love struck yet kind teacher.

Karasuma needed was tempted to talk to Irina, but he knew he couldn't. She doesn't know, how he knows her. 

He wanted to tell her, forcefully to use pellets, but didn't interfere. It would be weird to talk to her as if she were a friend, they were only colleagues. Everyone he came to talk to her, he felt his heart rate increase and a burning sensation in his cheeks. 

To save himself from embarrassment he decided it was for the better to not interact so much. He didn't think his heart could take it. 

Now he truly knew how Irina felt, poor girl. He definitely a bit too harsh in her. 

He introduced her to the students, her fondling over the target confusing them a little. After the octopus' lessons ended, the students and him played a game of assassination football, while he and Irina talked in the hallway. He glanced at her, before grabbing the cigarette and throwing it away into a bin.

She glared at him, "What're you doing?". The glare, he hadn't seen it in a while, not since the reaper incident.

Like a robot, he replied automatically, despite not thinking, "You're in a classroom and you're currently a teacher, you can't smoke in such circumstances".

She growled, but complied. "I'm not really a teacher, and I won't have to be", Irina walked away and have him a smirk, "I'll be done before my first lesson".

He almost wanted to save her a huge embarrassment. Almost, but couldn't afford it. 


	10. Adult Time

Karasuma sighed, feeling a little bad as Irina and the octopus walked into the shed. He was also surprised the government hadn't snapped with all the the money that went to fixing the old campus.

Then again, they're the ones who aloowes to octopus to teach here.

The students narrowed their eyes at their new language teacher, voicing their distates. He apologised, knowing first hand how unbearable she could be.

The gunshots startled the students. Then came the moans and slithery noises. He cringed, still unknowing of the events that occurred but decided to let the students run off, and instead await Irina and her complaints in the staff room. 


	11. Pro Time

"What the heck is it with those brats?!", Irina slammed her hands on the table. Karasuma sighed, ever the drama queen.

"They're in the same room as such a wonderful woman! You know?! Don't you think so?!". He internally shook his head.

"There's likely some minor discord due to them being unwelcoming, but...". 

He gave her a harsh look, "Enough already. Go and give them a proper apology. Assuming you want to continue the assassination that is". 

She stood up protest, "What?! I don't have any expirience as a teacher! Let me concentrate solely on the assassination!", she fought back.

He sighed, 'This is gonna be long, just like last time', he mused, letting out a small yawn when Irina wasn't looking. Or he thought so.

"Guess it can't be helped", he got up from his chair, motioning for her to follow him, "Come with me".

They walked towards the mountain silence, to see the octopus on a lawn chair with many books on his side, also drinking grape juice. He sneezed on the sheet he was writing and threw it in the bin after seeing the stains.

"Grapejuice? He brought this on himself", Irina stated arrogantly, "What's he doing?".

"Writing test questions", Karasuma follows up immediately, "Test questions? Why is it taking so long". He sighed, remembering the students coming up to him about their tests, "He's made them different for each students, taking in their strength and weaknesses". 

"He is a dangerous creature with exceptional intelligence and speed who inters to destroy the Earth. Such a person is near perfect as a teacher".

'He was a perfect teacher, taught everyone about everything, and kept learning to the very end', he felt a rise if anger as his fists shook, 'If only he hadn't cine', he'd kill him the next time.

"Are you okay?", Irina asked skeptically. Karasuma didn't noticed how hard his grounded his teeth and clenched his fists until felt blood run down from his hands. He sighed, taking out a napkin and cleaning his hands, "I'm fine. I apologise, I was just lost in thought".

He walked away, and she followed. Looking at his hands, the crimson red scresents leaked more blood than he thought, 'Damn'.

They arrived to where the students were playing assassination badminton. So carefree and joyful they were. They had always been like that even with the worst scenarios pushed onto them. And he wasn't able to protect any of them.

Not even the woman he loved. Or used to. 

"Now look at the students", he pointed to them while walking over. The blonde woman next to him raised an eyebrow, "They're just fooling around".

He wished, but they tasked with saving the world instead, and suffered a horrible end. Hopefully they wouldn't next time. 

"It's assassination badminton, a game I taught then to enable them to hit a moving target accurately", he watched proudly ad Sugino performed a beautiful thrust.

"They have no expirience in assassination, but nonetheless they are aiming frmor the reward. When they aren't studying, they enthusiastically refine their skills". 

"Target and teacher" Assassin and student. Because of that monster, this bizzare classroom setting has come to pass, and everyone in it has to fulfill two roles". 

He gave a side glance, "You are here primarily as a professional, but if you can not balance being an assassin with being a teacher, then you are severely lacking as a pro". 

He started walking back to the classroom, "If you intend remain here and target him don't look at the students with such a condescending gaze", Karasuma ended just like last time, leaving her to re think her actions as he walked away.

Later that day, he came back as Irina finally decided to teach the students, them teasing her as she shouted back. 

Korosensei chuckled, "She's fitting in well".

Karasuma glanced at him, before watching Irina again, "Yeah, she is".

"Thank you Karasuma-sensei. You truly wanted the students to converse with an actually person from a foreign country". 

He grinned at him, "Afterall, an assassin who has travelled from place to place across the globe is certainly best suited to the task". 

Karasuma gave him a small smirk before walking away, leaving a confused Korosensei behind. 

That night he went for a walk. How beautiful the moon was, in such a perfect crescent. 


	12. Assembly Time

Karasuma watched in disgust and annoyance as the student council speaker and dean taunted and mocked E class. More than anyone in this building they deserved praise. They were on their way to becoming world saviours.

He watched as Irina smothered poor Nagisa-kun with some amusement, then pulled her away by her hair.

He didn't bother telling the octopus off, knowing it would be useless. And pulled Irina away with a sigh as she attempted to stab the octopus teacher.

He walked out, knowing Korosensei would stop him if he went to stop the bullies. So he watched, as they mocked him, lifted him by the colour and threatened to kill him. Yet, somehow he found satisfaction in seeing Nagisa-kun release some bloodlust and threaten them back. 

Korosensei just laughed his signature laugh, green stripes in his face. 

How this man did not get found out is being him 


	13. Sovereign Time

Seeing the principal so cold and rational was kind of calming. Lately, Karasuma couldn't do anything without flinching or twitching. When Irina would simple call his name, he would flinch ever so slightly, and he knew Irina caught those moments. 

Whenever Korosensei appeared near him, the sight of tentacles made him twitch with the need to cut some off.

When ever a colleague put a hand near him he would react by grabbing it harshly before pointing a very real knife. His paranoia was stronger than ever, telling him to be wary or everyone. Even through knowing that all was safe.

All was safe, but his body would not believe it 

Seeing the principal in his usual cold and rationalised self was like a bucket of frozen water poured Iver him, and it felt good. Cooling. The target walked in just as the board chairman broke a rubix cube apart. 

The confusion on his face was apparent, so he took it upon himself to explain the situation, "This here is the board chairman. As teachers of this school, he's our employer".

Korosensei startled and immediately set on making tea while giving him a shoulder massage, all while the chairman looked throughly smug. 

Then again, that was his permanent face shape. 

He looked back to see Nagisa watching them. He was surprised he never noticed his presence until now. Then again, his paranoia was crazy right now. He could almost sense things before they touched him.

Just today his boss had come to taln to him about the mission, about to place his hand on his shoulder when Karasuma grabbed his hand harshly before it touched his shoulder and held a knife to his throat. Onaga let out a shriek of fear, giving a terrified glance at the knife that gleamed near his throat. 

Karasuma startled, dropping his knife and moving back shakily. Suddenly two hands had grabbed his arms and a knee kicked his back, "Gah!", he let out a strangled noise as the pain on his back increased. He was released and forced into a bow, "My apologies sir!", a familiar voice called out.

Karasuma turned his head through he grip to see a familiar face. His senior, Takahashi was bowing and apologising. He followed suit, "My apologies Sir I haven't been myself for a while".

The man nodded, regarding Karasuma wearily, before walking away. Takahashi let him go, before punching him on the head. He sighed, before pushing him towards the exit, "You've got work today, hurry up".

The rsvenette nodded sruflly to the gray haired man, before quickly grabbing his dropped stuff and heaving out. 

Damn Senpai, his back still really hurt. He just had to knee his spine and bend it forwards. The principal got up and walked over to him," Most of the time, I'll have a hands off policy towards the assassination. I'll have plenty to keep me occupied with keeping it a secret afterall ", he whispered.

Karasuma nodded, "That'll be helpful". He zoned out as the chairman lectured them on the working ant theory. 

How many times had he heard this? About 10, and he was a teacher off the main campus. He was really starting to feel sorry for the main campus teacher.

Just as the teacher finished his talk and left, after challenging Korosensei, he picked up the book and read out the information. 

He simply watches as Korosensei fumes on the floor.


	14. Spinning Time

When Korosensei called out the students, he refused to look at them, fearing he may be reminded of something horrible.

Irina explained her part of backup plans while Karasuma explained his part of knife work. The target did his part by making a new field for them and threatening to leave if he did they did not make it into the top 50.

He let his guard down and looked towards the students and the octopus, immediately regretting. They were replaced by the bloody corpses of that day. The bloomed leaked to his feet, even though he was above them. He felt something on his right hand, no... His right wrists, the severed one.

Nagisa's disembodied head touched his hand, sending a shiver down his spine. To his side, Irina had a gaping hole in her chest, coughing up blood.

The sky was no longer gray but a dark, crimson, almost as if it was painted from the blood on the floor. Karasuma feel to his knees and before he could stop it, threw up on the foor. The students who still hadn't entered the building startled, as well as the teachers. 

He tried to hold it in, but it ripped from his throat. Karasuma clutched his stomach as he threw up more stomach acid. Irina herd the students back into the class as Korosensei patted his back.

Once he was done, he stood up shakily and leaned on the wall, breathing and sweating heavily. Korosensei placed a tentacle on his forehead, "No fever...", he murmurmed.

The touch of a tentacle terrified him. He smacked the tentacle away with quite some force, hand twitching and itching to pull out. A knife, to stab the monsters in front of him. 

The images suddenly disappeared as a tentacle touched his neck, "Breathe", a getnke voice called out. Karasuma let out a breath he didn't know he was holding in, taking in deep breaths. "Sorry must have eaten something bad", he lied, but before Korosensei could object he walked into the faculty office and closed the door.

The two teacher watched in worry, "He's lying... But why?". 


	15. Test Time

Korosensei knew something was wrong with Karasuma. And Karasuma himself knew they knew, because he wouldn't let them talk about it.

Were they to bring up yesterday, or how skinny of how deep the bags were under his eyes he would shut them down and state that 'he was fine', but to the teachers he was anything but fine.

Still they let it go, because they had a class to teach. "And speaking of classes, that government dog seems perfectly fine when teaching them", Irina commented from where she stood with the octopus, looking over the city.

Korosensei shook his head, though his smile widened a little, "Its good to see you have belief in those kids", Irina huffed, "Only because I think Karasuma would be right, and he trusts them wholeheartedly".

"Nyu? He does?", to say that Korosensei was surprised... Was about right. He knew that Karasuma was now their teacher, but he didn't expect him to warm up to them so quickly. 

"But he also said something a little ominous", Korosensei turned around, signalling he was listening, "He said, 'Not to blame yourself for their failure'". 

And just like that, he found himself face to face with the teacher in the faculty office, "How did you know?", Krosensei was beyond shocked. 

The male in front of him never looked at him in the eye. "I overheard the main campus teachers speaking about it as I came back from a meeting with the principal". 

"What was the meeting about?", the man looked at him in the eye, but he gave no sign of lying, "He called me in to demand for more money, as payment for keeping silent". 

He just sighed before nodding and heading to class, leaving Karasuma on his own. Staring intently at the ground. 

Karasuma watched as the target congratulated the students for their effort, and told them not to blame themselves. He took his words to heart and did not blame himself like last time. But still he couldn't face the class for being so incompetent, he said. 

That is of course, until a knife was thrown at his head. Karasuma allowed a smirk to form on his lips as Akabane walked forwards with his sheets in hand, dropping them in front of the teacher who sulked. 4th out of 186, total score 494. Absolutely amazing, this kid was a true genius. 

Well, of course until his arrogance hit him hard, but that was for later. 


	16. Travelling Time

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> From now on I will start writing from all three POV, but I won't say which it is, because then it's not fun and I think it ruins the pace of the story, which is quite fast. Sorry, since Karasuma didn't really have an impact until volume 4 and 5, and later so yes. Bye bye

Karasuma explained the situation to the students like normal. Yet he had a weird feeling, a feeling of dread. When he returned, the raven haired male decided to check his phone but to no avail as it was empty of any news. He sighed, getting back to his work. 

Irina found Karasuma to be weird. She thought he was just one of those. Had a pretty face but was uninterested or too busy with work. 

But at times she'd see a pink tint to his cheeks when simply looking at her. Was he in love? She didn't think it was possible, but he did seem embarrassed when she was around, responding with a stutter like shaky voice.

At times he would ignore her completely. But to be honest, the octopus had it just as bad. Usually, Karasuma would be nice, referring to both of them by their names recently, but never once has he smiled genuinely, or at least she thought. 

And just recently, he seemed completely afraid almost as if he saw something else. Heck, he even threw up, before claiming he ate something bad.

She kept an eye on him during the ride, noticing occasional twitch from his hand, as well as the precipitation gathering on his forehead and hand. It wasn't even hot, more cold to her, even through her sleepwear. 

That's right, she still needed her revenge for what he did earlier. Forcing her to change, and yet even with that, he didn't sound genuine. She sat across him, sending a quiet glare his way. The man simply ignored her, yet she could see the tension in his body.

The twitches were felar as day, and the precipitation shine in the light. None of the students seemed to have noticed, and if the octopus did he definitely didn't say anything. To her at least. 

Speaking if the octopus, he sat on a chair with a huge bag next to him towering over everyone else. Some students gathered around him, marvelling the sculptured nose, Sugaya, was it?, (She was still new to this, and rarely forgot their names. It's just that some stood out more than others), had made.

Her eyes unconsciouspy made their way back to a certain agent, who's lips were set thin, but she could've sworn his eyes shone with small tears. He abruptly stood up, and left, leaving her to her thoughts. 

The door shut with a soft 'Click', and his tears fell quietly. Silent sniffs hung in the air, and a phone harshly fell to the floor. The cracked screen lit up, a notice with clear and blod words written.

_**Old couple killed in a car crash!** _

_**A single mother was unfortunately killed in Tokyo, seemingly on her way to visit her son. The woman's name was said to be...** _

The notice trailed off, yet his tears wouldn't stop. He sat on the closed seat of the toilet, shedding quiet tears for a while. Until his phone vibrated through the floor, a weirdly loud sound catching his attention. 

Karasuma's dark obrs were unusually read and swollen. He reached for the phone and picked it up, running a thumb over the now cracked screen. 

He opened the letter, feeling a rise of pain grow.

_Dear Karasuma Tadaomi,_

_I am very sorry to have to inform you, but your Mother was unfortunately killed in a car crash. The bodies were recovered, and a funeral will be held for them, abwekk from now. If you would like to attend, you are welcome to._

_You have my condolences._

_Sincerely, Takahashi Shinji._

Karasuma wiped the tears away, blowing his nose into his napkin and quickly washing his face with the nearby sink. 

Hebwroteba quick and formal reply to the director, before pocketing his phone, making sure he was presentable and walked out, just in time to see a few high schoolers bump into the girls. He narrowed his eyes, noticing that one of them carried a small notebook. 

Just as he was about to make his way over, the girls noticed him, "Hello, Karasuma-sensei", Kanzaki greeted formally. 

"Hello", he replied monotonously. He gage a quick glance at the high schoolers, before turning back to the girls, "Those boys didn't do anything did they?", he asked. 

Kayano's smile dropped into a frown, "Well, not really. But they did seem suspicious", she shrugged. He sighed, "I see. Well anyways, be careful, and make sure to stay close to our car", he warned. 

"Yes sir!", they called back cheerfully. He turned away feeling a smile grow on his face. 

_Even if he lost his family, he still had another one, a just as perfect one._


	17. Ruined Time

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'm working to finish this first over the Kunugigaoka watches assassination classroom manga version because then I will have no distractions, so hopefully I can update this quicker and finish it quicker.

As soon as the bus stopped and they entered, Karasuma went straight to his room and collapsed on the couch, feeling mentally drained. 

His crying session in the bathroom had done a serious makeover to his eyes, and he could feel Irina's cerulean eyes stare the whole way to the Inn.

Karasuma didn't miss the octopus's glances every now and then. He sighed, again. Memories of times spent with his mother and sister flashed by his eyes, the dark obrs staring blankly at the lights. Often flickered a bit, but remained strong and alight.

Hebtookna long blink, before opening then lazily. Nowadays, Karasuma could barely keep his eyes open from the lack of sleep. He was sure he had developed a fear of sleeping, everytime upon closing his eyes the horrifying sight of the mountain slaughter filled the darkness, shocking awake. 

Everytime he would be unable to sleep properly, feeling fear at the thought of having to see those images again. "Karasuma-sensei?", the high pitched voice of Korosensei made him jump off the couch in panic.

"M-My apologies", the octopus stuttered, waving his tentacles. Karasuma held up a hand, unable to look at him in the eye, "Its okay, it wasn't your fault", he turned away from him looking up to the ceiling, "What did you want?". 

Silence hung in the air like heavy most, almost blinding him, "I saw the news today, and would like to know... Whether you needed some assistance for anything, and to also give you my condolences". 

A frown etched it's way onto his face, heart pained with every beat, "Its okay in fine. I've already come to terms with this, after all, every life is born to die", he muttered the last part, but the super creature seemed to have hard it, nodding, "Yes indeed". 

Of course he would hear it, what couldn't he do? "Well", Korosensei heaved a small sigh, "If you need anything, please do tell me". 

Karasuma nodded back, "Thank you, I will". 

That night, even though sleep never cane, he felt oddly at ease, choosing to read a book he had borrowed in a library. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you for those who are reading this story, I hope you're enjoying this. Please feel free to comment, criticism is accepted, but please do not be too harsh, I am still a novice.


	18. Guidebook Time

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Kyoto was a nice place to be, calm yet crowded. But less then Tokyo.  
> Karasuma was feeling quite relaxed, and possibly feeling like reading a book. The library would be perfect.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I don't think Karasuma was really present, so this is just filler, or made up stuff. Should I make a summary for each chapter? I am quite tempted to do so

The students were travelling around, one group spending their time with Korosensei while the others verified their assassination routes. Since he wasn't spending time with the groups, Karasuma decided to walk around a bit, unsure on what to do.

The sky was pretty, clear and azure, occasional clouds swinging by, looking soft like cotton candy. Of course they weren't actually edible, Karasuma knows.

He remembered the times his sister would often complain about wanting to eat clouds, no matter how many times he explained they weren't edible. Their mother would simply smile and sit with them. 

A small tear pricked his eye, and he wiped it away, feeling a stab of pain in his chest. A library caught his interest. He had started reading, since there was nothing to do after finishing with work during the nights he was unable to sleep.

The book he held on him currently was already finished, since he had spent his time finishing it last night. 

Karasuma sighed, before walking in. It wasn't too big, but had quite the selection he could see. Honestly, Karasuma was tempted to train, but he couldn't without looking a little suspicious.

He sighed, searching around the fiction stories. Karasuma's onyx eyes caught a specific title. 

_Catcher in the Rye. J.D. Salinger._

That's right, the book Korosensei had recommended to the students for their finals. And in English none the less. There were a few more copies in different languages, and Karasuma was tempted to use them and maybe learn a new language. 

He could even maybe ask Irina for help. Hopefully she wouldn't make fun of him, or use it as leverage.

But he was interested in the language Irina and her master had conversed in when they had first seen each other intnhe school building.

Karasuma had known English fluently, since it was the firs language he had chosen, but as a second his mother had urged him to take French. He sighed, feeling a little nostalgic.

Karasuma's hands picked up two books before he went to the counter and borrowed the two books. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> An other chapter done, but I'm pretty sure from Monday onwards I'm gonna have a muhc harder time with writing, I still have a few tests coming up, and Spanish is my biggest concern.


End file.
